dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amity Park (TV Series)
Amity Park's Phantom is a spin-off series of the original series Danny Phantom, created by phantom10. Synopsis 14 year old Danny Fenton gains ghostly powers after an incident in his parents ghost portal. His friends must help him control his powers as he gets them through the show. He must first master his powers and battle deadly ghostly villains and ghost rock infected humans, before he can become the hero of Earth using his powers and the aid of his friends. Characters *'Logan Lerman as Danny Fenton/The Phantom Blur,' the main character of the show, half human, half ghost. Saves the world using his ghost powers, with the support of his friends to become the world's greatest supernatural ghost. Like other ghost, Danny has a weakness of ectoranium, or ghost rock as they first called it. Danny gains powers throughout the show, he gets a new power in every season, except season 1, he gets two new powers, but he started out with enhanced strength/speed and intangibility from the first episode. **'Powers' -- Enhanced strength/speed, intangibility, invisibility, ghost sense(season 1), ghost-ray(season 2), over-shadowing(season 3), ghost-shield(4), ghostly-wail(5), cryokenisis(ice controlling)(6), telekinesis(7), duplication(8), ghost stinger(9), flight(10, series finale). *'Alexandra Daddario as Sam Manson,' Danny's best friend who is trusted to keep his secret, since she was there at the accident that gave Danny powers. Sam uses her knowledge of supernatural creatures to help Danny stop ghosts. She's convinced that the rocks from the ghost zoneNear the end of season 9 Sam and Danny reveal their feelings and become more than friends. *'Sam Jones III as Tucker Foley,' Danny's other best friend who is a tech wiz. Along with Sam, Tucker was also there when Danny got his powers, So he is also trusted to keep Danny's secret. He helps esoso fight ghost using his technical skills. *'Galadriel Stineman as Jazz Fenton, '''Danny's know it all older sister. After finding out about Danny's powers she helps Danny fight ghost with her knowledge of ghost and karate. *'Vlad Masters - After being saved by esosos, he and eosos became close friends. They started as friends and later became archenemies after Vlad betrayed esososting in season 3, Danny has faced an evil ghost many time through the show, but it was revealed in season 7 that Vlad was the evil ghost, Plasmius. *'''Kiersey Clemons as Valerie Gray, Danny's good friend and crush. In season 7/8 Valerie became a professional ghost hunter, Arsenal, to help Danny fight ghost, after she found out Danny's secret. Valerie found a way to obtain powers similar to Danny's and one of her powers was to absorb ectoranium, but she had to leave Amity Park to save Danny, when she absorbed ectoranium from an ectoranium powered bomb made by Vlad so she would have to leave Danny. Timmy Turner Dylan Sprayberry: In season 4, Danny makes a friend from another world. Timmy saves his world, and helps Danny save his, using the magic of his fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda, but when Timmy makes a reappearance in season 6 Timmy comes back with a fairy godbrother, Poof. In season 7, Danny must help Timmy save Fairyworld. Jimmy Neutron Graham Philips: In season 5, Danny meets another friend from another world. Jimmy uses his massive knowledge and brain power to save his world and create awesome inventions like his jetpack, rocket, and shrink ray. Ecto Archer/Andrew Sanders Kyle Gallner: In season 6, Danny encountered an archer ghost, who was revealed to be half ghost, half human. Danny found out the identity of the ecto archer by turning his hood and mask invisible. Andrew became an important part of the show in season 7 when they formed a team with Timmy and Jimmy to stop Vlad's plant from polluting Earth with ecto gas. Next to Tucker, Andrew is Danny's bestfriend. Frostbite The leader of ice controlling Yetis, who believe that Danny to be the chosen savior of the ghost zone. In season 6 when Danny had a problem, involving a new ice controlling power, Frostbite, being familiar with this power, helps Danny control it. Clockwork A time-controlling ghost that watches over Danny, to help him become a hero. Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Dani Phantom G Hannelius: Danny's "cousin" who is really a clone, made by Vlad, gone wrong. She has all the powers that Danny has, but she was able to fly before Danny. Danni, short for Danielle, left to travel the world until Danny could fly and he conquers his destiny to become the world's greatest hero. Episodes The full list of episodes. Season 1 In the first Season, Danny must stop ghost-rock-infected students, Sam calls ghost freaks. Danny gains the abilities of Invisibility and ghost sense. *Main Characters -- Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Valerie Gray, Vlad Masters, Maddie Fenton, Jack Fenton. #'Pilot' -- After Danny activates his parent's ghost portal, he gains ghostly powers, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, and intangibility. Now, Danny must learn to deal with being different, with the help of the only other two people who know his secret, Tucker Folley and Sam Manson. After saving the life of Vlad Masters, he and Danny become friends. When a human, infected by the ghost rocks, giving him electrokenisis, threatens to kill the people, at the spring formal. #'Poindexter' -- A ghostly nerd takes over the biggest nerd in school and tries to kill all the people that picked on the nerd he's taken over and falls in love with Valerie in the process. Now, Danny, Tucker, and Sam must find out how to get Poindexter out of the nerd and back in the mirror, in which he came. #'Invisible' -- Danny must learn to control his new power, invisibility, while dealing with a ghost with the power to shape shift. #'Skulked Out' -- When an evil ghost bounty hunter, Skulker, takes over the football coach, Danny must join the team, in order to get him out. Sam and Tucker think it's a bad idea, because he might not be able to control his enhanced strength and might hurt someone. #'Surge' -- When all the computers in town go haywire, Danny and the gang must find the cause and stop it. When they do, Tucker must put his computer skills to the test. #'Transfer' -- While trying to save a student, Mikey, Danny's powers are transferred to him. At first Danny liked being normal, but when Mikey gets out of control, Danny and the gang must find a way for Danny to take his powers back. #'Seizure' -- An old friend of the Fenton's, Eddie Rands, returns to Amity Park, with strange siezures, and claims that they happened on a secret third floor, at the Mastercorp Plants. When the group's class takes a field trip to the Mastercorp plants, Eddie takes the class hostage, threatening to kill them, if Vlad doesn't reveal #'Burnt Concert' -- Teenagers in Amity Park, including Tucker, are attracted to a new singers music. When Danny and Sam figure out the music's hypnotizing the people, they must find a way to break the spell. #'Food Fight' -- When a ghostly lunch lady, starts attacking kids with food, Danny and the group must stop her. #'Crush' -- A young girl and her brother, about Danny's age, move into town and the girl reveals a crush on Vlad. When Vlad's new girlfriend gets attacked by an invisible figure, all signs point to the girl. Now, Danny must try to stop the invisible killer. #'Sense' -- While trying to find an evil ghost, Danny starts to get a weird feeling or sense. Now, the group must find out what's happening, before it goes off in battle and he can't concentrate on it. #'Vision' -- After getting caught in an explosion of ecto rock, Valerie is able to see through the eyes of a man, who has captured Jazz. Danny struggles to ask Sam a question, unknowingly to him, she's waiting for him to ask it. #'Tornado' -- On the night of a school dance, Amity Park is hit with a tornado. Jack is caught saving a man. After a relationship struggle with Dash, Valerie is caught in the tornado. Season 2 While Amity Park recovers from the tornadoes, Danny gains the ability his Ghost-Ray. Danny finally learns of the ghost zone and names the ghost rock, Ectoranium. *Main Characters -- Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Folley, Jazz Fenton, Valerie Gray, Vlad Masters, Maddie Fenton, Jack Fenton #'Aftershock' -- Following the last episode, Jack and the man are still trapped from the storm. Maddie is struggling with finding Jack. Meanwhile, Danny and the team must try to find him, before it's to late. #'Ray' -- Danny struggles, when he gains a new power, he can't control, ghost rays. Meanwhile, Vlad gets married, to a strange lady. Now, the team must help Danny control his new power, before it goes off and hurts someone. #'Red' -- Danny, mysteriously, acts like a rebellious teenager, when he buys a class ring, made of "ruby". Sam and Tucker must stop Danny and find the cause of his behavior. Jazz finds out the ruby ring isn't ruby, but something else, similar to something they know of. #'Anger' -- Vlad is forced to take anger management classes, where he meets a lady, Helen Cruz. Now, her, jealous, ex-boyfriend is out to get Vlad. Danny must keep Vlad safe and find Wendy's out of control ex. #'Ancient' -- Danny finds an ancient Indian cave, with a prophecy, about a chosen savior. When a native sees Danny's powers, he and his daughter think it's about him. #'Self Control' -- After Danny shows Sam, Tucker, and Jazz the caves, they start acting out of control. Danny finds out the cause is a ghost parasite. To make matters worse, Tucker, out of control, infects Danny with red ghost rock, and unknowingly reveals his secret to Jazz, but after the effects of the parasite ware off, she doesn't remember. #'Expert' -- Danny visits a scientist, who has sent messages to Danny in a ghost like language. Danny meets the scientist, and after months of pondering the question, Danny figures out he is half ghost, after thinking he's a ghost rock infected. Dr. Walden is put into a coma, when he is hit by a blast, in the cave walls. #'Who's Who' -- After Sam starts acting weird, Danny finds out it's the ghost he fought in episode 4, who can shape shift. Danny and Tucker must find the real Sam and defeat the ghost. Meanwhile, Vlad proposes to Helen. #'Friday, the 13th' -- Danny finds out Jazz's new boyfriend, Johnny, is really a ghost, trying to turn her into his girlfriend, who's stuck in the ghost zone. Now Danny, Sam, and Tucker need to save her and stop Johnny, but Danny is delayed, by Johnny's partner, shadow. Vlad asks Danny to be his best man. #'Steam' -- After being exposed to steam, from heated ectoranium, the school's winning obsessed coach gains the ability to control fire. He recruits Danny, muck to Tucker's and Sam's dismay, determined to win the championship game, but when he attacks the principal, Danny must stop him. #'Unleashed' -- After Danny is hit with an ectoranium powered ray, that was supposed to deactivate his powers, his powers go out of control, so Tucker and Sam must find a cure, before Danny hurts everyone around him. #'Awaken' -- Dr. Walden wakes up from his coma, telling Vlad that Danny is a ghost and needs to be destroyed. During Vlad and Wendy's wedding, Clockwork calls Danny to his house, where Walden is waiting to destroy Danny. After the battle, Danny sees the lab glowing and walks in, to find the portal finally open. Trivia *Amity Park's Phantom, is a Danny Phantom spin-off of CW's television hit series Smallville. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Phantom10's articles